


White Collar

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Italy, Secret Identity, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot while on the job, FBI agent Natasha Romanoff goes on a much needed vacation to a villa in Tuscany and unknowingly falls in love with the art thief she had been chasing for years.  They fall in love with each other and things get complicated when his real identity is revealed and the leader of an old Nazi art organization wants him dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.

Five years of chasing this art thief dubbed Captain America and she was no where close to finding out who he was. Special Agent Natasha Romanoff was at the end of her rope. She slammed the phone onto it's receiver causing fellow team mates of the White Collar division to look up at her. She picked up the phone again and repeatedly slammed it onto the receiver. “Uh, Nat, what did the phone ever do to you?” Agent Clint Barton asked.

“I just hit the latest dead end trying to find out who Captain America is,” she said.

“Who is Captain America?” Agent Maria Hill asked.

“An art thief,” Agent Sam Wilson said. “He doesn't even call himself that. The other art thieves call him that.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because he steals what they steal and returns them to their rightful owners,” Agent Thor Odinson said. “He's more of a retrieval expert in Nazi art.”

“Oh, is he the guy who finds paintings and other art stolen by the Nazis during WW2?” Maria asked. “Returns them to their rightful owner?”

“Yes,” they all said.

“There's a group who call themselves HYDRA. They've been after him for years like us,” Natasha said. “Only they want to kill him. He's recovered over thousands of dollars of artwork from homes of descendants of Nazis. There's a rumor that he has a house somewhere filled with all the artwork he has stolen from high profile people and stores them there until he can find the rightful owners.”

“How the hell does he do that?”

“He has his own team, obviously,” she said as her phone rang. She picked up it, answering with her curt response. “Romanoff.” She listened to the tech on the other line and nodded her head. “Where? Are you sure? All right, thanks, Kent,” she said before hanging up the phone. “I got a lead. Let's go,” she said. Maria, Sam, Thor and Clint packed up their gear and followed her out of the office.

“Shouldn't we call Fury?” Clint asked as they gathered in the elevator.

“If we come across anything we will call him,” Natasha said. “This is my case, my lead.”

“All right. Sorry I asked,” Clint said.

The team arrived at a building of penthouses. “So, how exactly do we find a guy we don't even know what he looks like?” Sam asked.

“Look for anyone suspicious,” Natasha said securing her vest. “Thor, get with the security guys, pull rank if you have to.”

“Don't I always?” Thor asked before heading to the security office. 

“Where do you want us?” Maria asked, gesturing to her, Sam and Clint. 

“Get some security guards in the floor underneath the twelfth floor. I'll go up on my own and surprise him.”

“Are you sure?” Clint asked.

“I can take care of myself. Just do it,” she said before heading over to the elevator to go up to the twelfth floor penthouse. The owner was out of town on business and the security people allowed the elevator to go up to it. When she got off the elevator, she was greeted with a dark hallway. When she walked up to the door of the penthouse, she was shocked to see that it was open. “Door's ajar. I’m going in,” she said into her mouth piece.

“Copy that,” Clint said. Natasha drew her gun and carefully walked into the penthouse. The tip hotline said that the targeted painting was in an office and she cleared out each room before heading to the office. Said painting that was supposed to be on the wall was missing. “Nat, anything?” Clint asked.

“Our anonymous tip was too late. He's already been here,” Natasha said before holstering her gun. She groaned in disgust at the empty space on the wall.

“You missed him too?” a voice asked. She twirled around, hand on her gun, but a silenced shot rang out, clipping her in the shoulder. She went down with a grunt of pain, landing on the floor hard. A man came into her view and she got a good look at him. “Well, well, Agent Romanoff,” he said.

“Captain America?” she asked and he let out a chuckle.

“Please. My employer hired me to kill him, but the tip I was sent didn't say anything about you,” he said. Natasha reached for her gun, but the man stopped her and took it away from her. He also took her mic off so she couldn't call for help. 

“How do you know my name?”

“Everybody knows about Cap's girl,” he said.

“What?”

“Yeah, he's real sweet on the FBI agent who's after him. He has a no touching rule when it comes to you. You are off limits per Captain America's orders.”

“Who do you work for?”

“HYDRA. He's a thorn in our side and we'd like to eradicate him from this business.”

“Hate to say it, but he's stealing back stolen art for the rightful owners.”

“Oh, I’m sure, but my employer wanted him on his service. Cap said no and well, things didn't go well after that,” the man said. “Me? I don't care who I kill to have to finish the job. You are just collateral damage,” he said before standing up and aiming his gun at her. 

“Rollins!” The man turned at the shout and barely had time to duck when a shot rang out.

The whole team heard the shot from down in the lobby. After Natasha had given the all clear, they had headed back to go over security footage. “Back up to twelve, let's go!” Clint shouted.

Natasha struggled to keep her wound's bleeding under control as the two men fought. Rollins, the man who shot her, took out a huge hunting knife from an arm guard and began swinging at her mysterious savior. No doubt this new player was Captain America. Rollins was losing and he didn't even know it. Cap stopped the arm with the knife, before kicking Rollins' knee. He grunted as he went down and then a jolt of electricity went through him. Cap had a stun gun in his neck and didn't let up until he was out cold.

Natasha felt someone take off her vest before tying something around her wound. “Hang on, Agent Romanoff. You're going to be okay,” he said.

“Captain America?” she asked looking up at him, but the amount of blood she was losing was causing her to lose her consciousness rather quickly. She couldn't see his face clearly. The only thing that stuck out about him was his piercing blue eyes.

“At your service,” he said. He tied his scarf around her wound tighter and she gasped in pain. He handed her her radio and got up from the floor. “Call for your help if they haven't figured it out yet,” he said. “You'll be okay, Natasha. I promise,” he said. “And I always keep my promises.” With that said, he was gone.

Cap was pretty fast in her opinion. No sooner was he gone, her team came barging into the penthouse. “Nat!” Clint shouted before everything went dark.

Several weeks later...

Natasha recovered from her gunshot wound, but her boss Fury wanted her to take a break. “You're side lining me?” she asked.

“I am,” Fury said. “Just temporary,” he added. “You need to go on a vacation, Natasha and not just for the remainder of your medical leave. An actual vacation,” he said.

“I don't need a vacation, Nick. I need to be out there looking for this guy,” she said.

“You got shot because of this guy, Natasha,” he said.

“He wasn't the one who shot me.”

“No, but someone who was suppose to kill him shot you.” Natasha let out a sigh as she leaned back on the chair. “Look, the surveillance video came up with nothing. The man obviously had someone working it for him. We still have no idea what he looks like.”

“I saw him,” she protested.

“You were bleeding out and losing consciousness. The only thing you could tell us when you woke up was that he had piercing blue eyes,” Nick said.

“They were blue,” she defended.

“An average white guy with blue eyes?” he asked.

“What about the scarf he used to tie off my bullet wound?”

“It was just your average scarf. We didn't get anything off it besides your blood,” Nick said and she groaned again. “Look, you need a break, and I’m telling you to take it. Whatever happened to that month long vacation in Tuscany?”

“That was a trip that was going to be my mother's birthday present, but then she...” Natasha said before stopping. The cancer diagnosis hit her mother hard and they had to put their Italy trip on hold until she got better. Problem was, her mother only got worse and she died. That was over a year ago.

“Why not go on it now?” he asked. “You inherited the house didn't you?”

“Yes, but..”

“Plus, you have all that wonderful alimony money from that lying, cheating ex of yours you never spend,” Nick said.

“I spend it,” she protested.

“On yourself? Or just your co workers and friends?” he asked.

“You want to give your watch back?” she asked gesturing to the Rolex she bestowed upon him for Christmas last year.

“No, I like my watch. When was the last time you spent money on yourself?” he asked. “Bills, groceries and house renovations do not count.”

“I've bought myself some new clothes and stuff,” she said.

“You need a vacation, Romanoff,” he said and she sighed out. “Take a month or two off. You've accumulated enough vacation time to do just that,” he said. “Go to Tuscany. Drink wine, read a good book take a long walk along the countryside and get lost. Go do what tourists do,” he said.

“All right. I'll go if only to shut you up about it,” she said and Fury chuckled, knowing he had won this round.

A few weeks later, Natasha was running around her house trying to pack for her month long vacation to her villa in the Tuscany countryside. She enlisted the help of her friend, Pepper Potts, to help her with her packing and the organizing of her trip. “I think you're going to need another suitcase.”

“I can do laundry there, Pepper. I don't need clothes for a whole month,” she said.

“What's with all this fancy new camera stuff?” Pepper asked.

“I'm going to Tuscany, Italy. I’m taking a camera that takes really good pictures, Pep,” she said and Pepper chuckled. “The kind that I can take pictures from yards away.”

“Well, these long lens will do the trick,” she said. “So, if you see a really hot amazing guy a football field away, you have the means to take a picture of him for me.”

“If only Tony could hear you,” Natasha said talking about Pepper's billionaire boyfriend. 

“Just promise me that if you do meet a guy there, have fun with him. Don't over think things. Just go with the flow,” Pepper said. “If it seems like you two are going to have sex, don't think, just do it. You haven't done it since your divorce two years ago.”

“It hasn't been that long,” she said. “It's been...” She couldn't remember the last time she had sex and she groaned. “Yeah, okay, it's been a while.”

“Two years,” Pepper said.

“Come on, Pepper. You really think that I would fall hard for an Italian? No, thank you.”

“Another tourist then,” Pepper said. “What ever happens, have fun,” she said.

“Thanks,” she said.

 

Hours later, Natasha groaned as she entered the villa her mother inherited from her mother. It was hers now. She let out a sigh as she pulled in her bags from outside. She had managed to convince Pepper she only needed the two checked bags and her two carry on bags for the trip. There was a working washer in the villa, but she would have to hang her laundry out to dry, but she can do that. There was a clothesline in the backyard. Natasha grabbed her two bags and headed upstairs to the bedroom. She began to the painstaking task of unpacking her bags. She first opened the windows to let some fresh air into the room. She should really do that with all of them. 

Natasha was just about to return to her unpacking when she heard what sounded like crackling. She went out onto the balcony and found the source. Her neighbor was burning brush in his backyard. The neighbor in question was a good hundred yards away, so she hurried to get her camera with the long lens. She got it set up and she zoomed in. “Good lord,” she exclaimed. The man was a walking Roman god. He was shirtless and appeared to have been at his yard work for a while. He was all slick with sweat and Natasha couldn't help, but lick her lips. “God.” She quickly started snapping pictures and cursed herself that her first pictures of Tuscany were of a half naked, sweaty man she didn't even know. Was he a local? Or was he a fellow vacationer like her? After taking over a dozen pictures of him, she turned her camera to the scenery and the beautiful views of Tuscany around her villa. It was a breathtaking sight, just like her mysterious Roman god. She let out a sigh as she went back into her room to finish unpacking.

She didn't go out that night. Too jet lagged to do anything, but lay back and finish reading a book. It was easy when she could heard the music her neighbor was playing. Before going to bed, she went out to the balcony to see what he was up to, but all the lights were out in his house. She laid down on her bed with a sigh and realized that she had almost zero food in her house. She needed to go to the market in the main town and get some food. 

The next morning, she caught a bus into the town. She exited the bus and proceeded to walk around the streets. As she walked around the courtyards and streets, she had no idea that she was being watched. 

Steve spotted her due to her flowing red hair. It wasn't that hard to miss. There she was, Special Agent Natasha Romanoff, looking as beautiful as ever in a deep green dress with a white sweater and white and gold sandals. At first he thought he might have been compromised, but a quick look around the courtyard eased his mind. There wasn't anyone from her team. She was here in Tuscany, alone. A vacation? Agent Romanoff didn't take vacations. In all the years she's been chasing him, not a single one. Guess she changed her mind. Steve couldn't help himself as he followed her along the marketplace that was set up in the courtyard. She seemed to buy something at every stall and had in depth conversation with each vendor, in Italian. She spoke it fluently from the way she was talking. He continued to follow her and she went into the place where he'd originally was planning to go. The grocer's. Taking a deep breath, he entered after her and got a cart. She had a cart too and seemed to just walk around until she got the lay of the land.

Natasha slowly began to fill her cart with things as she passed them in the aisles. There was a plentiful selection of wines and she picked two bottles of red wine. She got the basics; eggs, bread, milk, butter. She found grapes, cheeses, soups, and was super excited finding pancake mix which she got two boxes of. There was also lots of meats she could chose from at the meat counter. Before she could blink, she had a full cart and she wondered how she was going to be getting on to the bus with her. There had to have been enough for at least eight bags. “You are nuts,” Bucky said and Steve groaned as he followed Natasha to the dairy section. She was diligently looking at the yogurts. 

“I can't help it, Buck. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,” he said and Bucky groaned.

“She's a federal agent, the federal agent,” he said, “who has been chasing you for five years.”

“And yet she still doesn't know who I am or what I look like,” he said and Bucky scoffed.

“She's going to find you out eventually,” he said.

“Still, it can't stop me from showing her the time of her life,” Steve said as Natasha put some yogurt into her already full cart. “You should see her cart, Buck. She's got it filled to the brim.”

“She must be staying in a house,” Bucky said as Steve watched an enamored man walk up to Natasha and get into her personal space. “You're quiet over there,” he added.

“She's being harassed by a local,” Steve said. “I've gotta go and be her knight in shining armor,” he said.

“Of course you do,” Bucky said. “Good luck,” he said. Steve hung up, grabbed a wheel of cheese that went good with wine and rounded the corner.

Natasha tried repeatedly to keep the local man at bay. She told him several times she wasn't interested, but the fact that she spoke fluent Italian got him even more enamored with her. He had been following her around for quite some time and he would not leave her alone unless she said yes to dinner with him. If this was how all the Italian local men were going to react to her, she might as well stay in her house. “Hey, honey, I found some more cheese for our wine tonight,” a voice said causing her to look behind her. When he looked up, she gasped slightly. It was her Roman god neighbor. “Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something, sweetie?” he asked. He was playing her knight in shining armor. He sidled up next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 

“No, no, of course not, baby,” she said. She easily slipped her grandmother's ring onto her left hand while her former enamor stood there stunned. “He was just telling me some great wineries we should check out later on,” she said. Steve chuckled as Natasha didn't miss a beat and put her own arm around his waist. 

“Thank you for the recommendations, sir,” Steve said.

“This your boyfriend?” the man asked thinking he might still have a chance with her. Before Steve could open his mouth, Natasha was already a step ahead of him.

“He's my husband. We're on our honeymoon.” For good measure, she displayed the ring on her left hand and the man immediately broke down in apologies.

“Scusi, scusi,” he muttered before he walked away with his own cart. 

“I think you broke him,” Steve said and she chuckled as she slipped out of his arm.

“Thank you so much. He was not taking no for an answer.”

“Italian men rarely do. He's been following you since the produce section,” he said and Natasha chuckled. “You seem to have recognize me when you looked my way.”

“You are my neighbor,” she said.

“Above or below on the hill?” he asked.

“Above,” she said and he chuckled. “I'm Natasha.”

“Steve,” he said.

“Forgive me, but I feel like I know you from somewhere,” she said. “Have we met before?” she asked.

“No. I would definitely remember you if we had,” Steve said

“There's just something about your eyes that seem so familiar to me,” she said and he chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, Natasha,” he said before going to leave. She made a sound of protest causing him to stop and turn back to her. “I'm sorry?”

“It's just, if you abandon me now, he'll just come back,” she said and he chuckled before coming back to her. “I don't suppose you could help me keep future enamored men away,” she said.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” he asked.

“I haven't,” she said. “But I have perishables. Where are we going to go for lunch?”

“I have an idea,” he said. They paid for their groceries and Steve helped her carry them to his Range Rover. She sat in the front and he drove home. He helped her with her groceries, staying with her as she put them away in her kitchen. “There's a small cafe about a mile's walk from here, the other way,” he said.

“Sounds perfect,” she said. They went to his house, which she found similar to hers and she looked at his backyard project as he put his food away. “So how is it coming?” she asked, gesturing to it. 

“Slowly, but it's coming along. I've only been here a week, so, I’m trying not to work the whole time I’m vacationing,” he said and she chuckled. A mile walk later, Steve treated Natasha to a light lunch.

“Why so light?” she asked as he paid the bill.

“You're going to think I’m weird, but I want to take you out again,” he said and she smiled into her hand.

“When?”

“Tonight too soon?” he asked and she laughed out loud. “How did I not notice you yesterday?”

“I stayed in all day. Jet lag,” she said. “I noticed you though,” she said. “Burning your dead brush.”

“Oh, you saw me without my shirt,” he said and she blushed. “So, dinner tonight,” he said.

“Sure,” she said.

Steve took Natasha to a restaurant that had dinner and dancing. She enjoyed the food and after, Steve took her to the floor for dancing. There was an exotic tango playing and while she didn't know how to tango, all she had to do was follow Steve on the dance floor. As the tango progressed, things got sexier and when the dance finally ended, they paid the bill and they headed on out. Their destination was Natasha's house, a two mile walk, when about halfway through the walk, lightning lit up the sky. “Oh, no,” Natasha muttered. She shrieked when the thunder ripped through the sky and Steve grabbed her hand.

“We better make a run for it!” he shouted. They ran towards her house and they had it in their sights when the sky opened up and big heavy drops fell from the sky. They both shouted out as their coats did nothing to keep them dry. Natasha dug into her purse for her key as they reached the door and she opened it quickly. They were both laughing as they entered her house and Steve closed the door behind him as she turned on the lights. 

“It's really coming down out there,” she said turning on another light. 

“Yeah,” he said turning to look at her. She was soaked through and so was he. Just then another streaked of lightning and then the lights went out.

“Oh, no,” she groaned. All Steve could think about was how beautiful she looked at the moment. “I have some candles somewhere,” she said heading into the kitchen. Steve grabbed her arm and turned her around. “Steve?”

“Don't talk,” he whispered before backing her up against the wall. “Just feel,” he added before capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss grew passionate as he cupped her face with his hands. She moaned softly, her hands resting on his hips. Dare she go lower? Pepper did say to have fun with a guy she met. But she's only know Steve for a day; barely. Natasha moved her hands to cup Steve's ass. She smirked into the kiss when she got a groan out of him. He retaliated by putting his own hands on her ass and lifted her up. She let go of his ass and grasped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pinned her arms above her head, kissing down her neck. Fleeting soft moans echoed into his ear. “Steve.”

“Bedroom?”

“Yes, um, up the stairs, first door on the right is the master,” she moaned. Steve pushed away from the wall and carried her all the way up to the bedroom. The lightning from the storm was lighting his way. Once in the bedroom, Steve gently placed her on the bed. Clothes were no longer an option in their opinion. Steve sat on his knees to remove his shirt and Natasha sat up and undid the belt around Steve's pants. He shucked them off and helped Natasha with her dress. It wasn't cooperating, so he just ripped it off. “That was my favorite dress,” she said.

“I'll buy you a new one,” he said before worshiping her body with his lips. She moaned as he got lower and lower. She gasped out when he removed her panties. She was now thanking Pepper for making her get that bikini wax before leaving. Steve's mouth on her folds was heaven. She wanted to find the woman who taught him how to do this and thank her she was enjoying it so much. Her sharp cries echoed with the thunder outside. She didn't think her body could bend when she arched up into him. 

“Steve,” she gasped. “Yes, right there,” she moaned as his tongue teased her. “Oh, God, yes, I’m going to....” she started to stay, but her sharp cry finished for her as her orgasm hit her hard. Steve licked his tongue up her body as she came down from her high. She didn't protest when he removed her bra and began to massage her breasts. He pinched her nipple and she gasped. “Steve, give me a minute, please,” she said.

“Okay,” he said. He laid down next to her and she laid next to him. They just laid there listening to the rain before she trailed her hand down his body. “Oh, wait,” he gasped when her hand grasped his cock. He moaned out when she straddled him and began to pump his cock. “Oh, God, don't..I....”

“You're close?” she asked and he nodded. “Already?” Not believing him she leaned back and simply ran her finger under his cock. His hips jerk and he moaned out as he came. “Wow, you weren't kidding,” she said and Steve laid back with a groan. “Are going to need a minute?” she joked and he let out a growl, rolling onto her, causing her to shriek. His hips pressed against hers and she moaned as he pressed his whole body onto her. The storm outside grew in intensity as he kissed her. She felt his cock come back to life. “Already?” she asked as he kissed down her neck.

“It's a one time thing,” he gasped out. “I don't have anything. God, you taste so good.” Natasha moaned feeling him part her legs. His hand trailing along her thigh.

“I'm on the pill,” she said. Steve reached down and guided himself into her. Natasha moaned out, causing him to stop. “No, it's just been awhile,” she said. “Keep going.” Steve kept pushing into her. Once he was seated into her all the way, he kept still to allow her to adjust. “Oh, my God,” she exclaimed.

“What?” he asked looking down at her.

“You're absolutely perfect,” she said causing him to chuckle. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to nervously swallow. He had heard about a signature move of hers that she uses to take down suspects. The legs currently wrapped tightly around his waist, he believed, were her deadliest weapon. Steve began to move in and out of her, getting soft moans from her. She pulled him into a kiss, her legs tightening around his waist. Steve groaned into her mouth as he moved faster and faster. She began to move her hips in motion with his and they both groaned. Each thrust got a sharp moan from her and she countered with her own hips and got a deep moan from him. Soon, they got a steady rhythm together and their lovemaking became just as intense at the storm outside. A crack of thunder triggered a reaction out of Natasha and she moaned loudly. “Steve.” His thrusts grew short and erratic. He groaned, her legs tightening around his waist even more if that were possible. He kissed her as if she was the only source of oxygen. He eventually had to break away for air and he thrust deep into her. Natasha grasped onto Steve's shoulders as he drilled into her. “Steve,” she moaned again. He reached down in between them and found her swollen, neglected gland. “Yes, yes,” she muttered as he began to rub it with his thumb. She muttered something in Russian, closing her eyes. Steve wanted to see them as she came.

“Open your eyes for me, Nat,” he said. They opened on command and cerulean blue met emerald green. “Come for me, baby.” Her legs clenched around him and her nails dug into his back. She let out a sharp moan, her body arching into Steve's. At the same moment, a crack of thundered echoed through the house, the wind picked up. Steve thrust a few more times as she rode out her orgasm and he came in a deep moan into her neck. The balcony doors flew open, causing her to gasp out. Steve put his elbows on either side of her head and kept his weight off of her. She unwound her legs from his waist, but kept them up, running her feet along the back of his thighs. “Wow,” he exclaimed.

“Back at ya,” she said. The storm outside dissipated.

 

For a month, Natasha was treated to the best vacation in her entire life. Every morning, after they had breakfast, he would take her somewhere new. She found herself falling in love with him. Every night after their sightseeing was done, they made love. Glorious, passionate love. Steve knew this was a bad idea. She was going to eventually find out that he was Captain America. He was falling in love with her. He needed to go straight.

Before Natasha could blink, her month vacation was coming to an end. She sighed out is despair as Steve helped the cabbie with her luggage. “All right. Back to the real world,” he said and she chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess,” she said. “Steve, the past month has been the best I've felt in a long time.”

“Your ex husband was an idiot for cheating on you,” Steve said and she chuckled. She pulled out her business card with her official FBI title and gave it to him.

“My personal phone and home address are on the back,” she said. He gently took the card from her and leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you,” he said causing her to smile. “What?”

“I love you, too,” she said.

“I'll call you when I’m back in the States,” he said.

“Okay.” They kissed again, this time more passionately, getting a smile out of the cab driver. Natasha reluctantly pulled away and it was Steve's turn to hand her his business card. “Art restorer?” she asked.

“Yeah, and more like a retrievalist,” he said.

“Really?”

“It's a long story,” he said. “Call me or text when you get home.”

“Okay.” One more kiss good bye and Natasha got into the cab. Steve stayed at her house's gate, waving to her as she waved from the back of the cab.

 

Natasha sighed out as she pulled her bags into her apartment. She got out her phone and sent Steve a quick text that she arrived home safely. He replied; “Good. See you when I get back. Love you.” “Love you back,” she replied before starting to unpack.

Monday morning........

Natasha got a few days to get over the jet lag before she had to get back to work. “So, how was Tuscany?” Sam asked.

“It was breathtaking,” she said as she leaned back in her chair. “I did not want to leave. I might actually make this a yearly trip I had such fun.”

“You seem different, Nat,” Thor said.

“Really?” she asked as her teammates seemed to be circling around her. “What?”

“You're glowing,” Maria said. 

“You met a guy while in Tuscany, didn't you?” Sharon asked and Natasha let out a sigh. There was no point in hiding anything anymore.

“Yes, okay. I met a guy my second day in Tuscany and we spent the whole month together,” she said and the girls had huge grins on their faces. She rolled her eyes at them as Sam sat next to her.

“What's his name?” he asked.

“Steve,” she said with a smile. “He's going to call me when he gets back into the States.”

“You spend the whole month in bed with him?” Clint asked and Natasha kicked his chair.

“We went to places; wineries, drives in the countryside and yes, sometimes we just spent the day in bed,” she said.

“Describe him,” Sharon said.

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'2”, good looking, a body to die for,” she said. “I think I may have referred to him being a Roman god at one point,” she confessed and Sharon and Maria giggled as the boys groaned. Just then, her cellphone rang and she saw it was Steve. He was in the States. “Hey.”

“Hey. I’m in the States,” he said.

“That's good,” she said shooing Maria and Sharon away.

“Even better? I’m down in the lobby of your FBI building getting signed in. I’m on my way up,” Steve said.

“You are?” she asked. Just then her desk phone rang and before she could grab it, Sharon picked it up. She smiled when the guard said that there was a Steve Rogers signing in and will be escorted up to see Agent Romanoff.

“She is expecting him,” she said before hanging up. “Nat's Roman god is on his way up to the office,” she said and Steve chuckled hearing it over the cellphone.

“Sharon, he heard you,” Natasha said pointing to the phone. “I'll see you.”

Maria and Sharon barely had any words to describe Steve Rogers. He was absolutely divine and undeniably gorgeous. They watched as Natasha stood up and walked over to him, hugging him before he kissed her softly. “I wonder if he has a brother,” Sharon said.

“Forget a brother. I wonder if she'd be willing to have a threesome,” Maria said and Sharon giggled. They were all a flutter meeting Steve. He seemed to click with Thor, who couldn't help but compare their muscles. 

“Did you just get back into the States?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. This morning actually,” he said. “You look different as a FBI agent,” he said and she chuckled. 

“Agent Romanoff,” a voice rung out and she looked to see Fury coming down the stairs. “Care to introduce me to your fellow?”

“Uh, Steve, my boss, Nicholas Fury,” she said. “Chief, my...”

“Boyfriend, Steve Rogers,” he finished for her, holding out his hand for Fury to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Fury said shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“So, back in the States for good?” he asked.

“I am. Starting up my own company,” Steve said.

“Well, good luck with that,” Fury said before going back to his office. Steve motioned to his left eye, silently questioning about her boss' eye patch. She shrugged and he let it go. 

“Are you free for lunch?” Steve asked and she smiled.

“I am.”

 

Two weeks later....

Natasha grunted when her phone woke her up from a deep slumber. Steve's side of the bed was cold, but it had been for a week. He was out of town headhunting for his new company. He would be back next week. She reached over and found her phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, it's Sam.”

“Sam, it's three in the morning,” Natasha complained.

“That HYDRA group put a hit out on Captain America and his crew. It came with pictures. You're going to want to get down here,” he said. 

“All right. I'll be there in fifteen minutes,” she said before hanging up. Fifteen minutes later, she was in the office and the whole team was in the conference room with Fury. “Okay, I’m here,” she said entering the room. “Why?”

“Natasha, where is Steve?” Fury asked.

“I..uh.. what? Steve?” she asked. “He's headhunting for his company in New York,” she said.

“Do you know where in New York?” Thor asked.

“Brooklyn, where he grew up. What the hell is going on guys?” she asked.

“HYDRA knows what Captain America looks like,” Maria said. 

“The hit on the team and Cap had pictures with it,” Clint said. “Nat, they're saying Captain America is Steve,” he said.

“No. No way. He would have told me,” she said.

“You sure about that?” Fury asked. She let out a sigh as she sat down. 

“I think it's safe to say your meeting in Tuscany wasn't a coincidence,” Sharon said.

“No, he was already in Tuscany before I got there,” she said. “He didn't set up our meeting,” she said as she looked over the pictures. “Who are these other people?”

“His crew. Uh, this guy is James “Bucky” Barnes. Background check showed he grew up with Steve in Brooklyn. They've been best friends since grade school,” Sam said. 

“This guy is Peter Quill, another childhood friend of Steve. These three were basically like the Three Musketeers in school,” Maria said.

“This is Skye, uh, that's all that we know. Supposedly she's the hacker, technical person of the team,” Thor said. “She's really smart.”

“This is Gabriella Mora (Gamora). The weapons specialist of the team. She can hold her own in a fight too. Specializes in mixed martial arts,” Sharon said.

“Where in New York did you Steve was?” Clint asked.

“Somewhere in Brooklyn,” she said. “We can track his cellphone. He said he'd never turn it off.”

 

They tracked Steve's cellphone to a townhouse in Brooklyn. The team geared up with their vests and guns before splitting up and half taking the back and half taking the front. Natasha knocked on the front door before trying the handle. She slowly entered the house with Clint and Maria behind her while Thor, Sam and Sharon went in through the back. The house seemed deserted save for what looked like boxes with paintings in them. It looked abandoned, but then again, it was only six in the morning. Just as they were going to move to clear the rest of the house, sounds from upstairs signaled that someone was waking up. The team remained still as that person headed downstairs. Around the corner came Peter Quill, one of Steve's friends. “Whoa, hey there,” he said.

“Hands up where we can see them,” Natasha said.

“Sure, no problem, Red,” Peter said as he put his hands up.

“Where's Steve?” she asked.

“Hey, Steve!” he shouted up the stairs. “Your girlfriend's here!” There was a shuffle of noise before familiar foot steps to Natasha and Steve came down the stairs.

“Hi,” he said with a chuckle.

After getting Steve's crew roused from bed, Natasha and Steve were arguing in the kitchen. His crew with their morning coffee, sat in the living room looking into the kitchen, while her team watched them. “I can't believed you lied to me.”

“I've never lied to you,” he said.

“You never told me you were Captain America!” she shouted.

“You never asked!” he shouted back. “I was never Captain America. That was a stupid nickname that Schmidt and his lackeys came up with to call me because I’m pissing them off.” He let out a groan as he reached for the coffee pot. “It's too early in the morning for this,” he muttered pouring himself a cup. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I was hoping not to,” Steve said. “At least as long as HYDRA didn't find out who I was, or my crew,” he said gesturing to the pictures that Natasha had brought with her. 

“So, Steve Rogers is your real name?” she asked.

“Yes, it is,” he said.

“So, Schmidt wants you dead, huh?”

“Yeah, my taking paintings that his organization were suppose to sell on the black market seemed to piss him off. He tried to recruit me,” Steve said. “I said no.”

“He doesn't like no for an answer.”

“I know where Schmidt operates out of and what he looks like. I know his players, clients and all the other good stuff that you and the FBI will need to take him down when you arrest him.”

“We're going to arrest him?” Natasha asked.

“Schmidt is on his way here, to this house,” Steve said. “You can arrest him and put him away for good with everything on this drive,” he said. Natasha went to grab it, but he kept it out of reach. “I will give it to you when myself and my crew have full pardons all around,” he said and Natasha scoffed.

“I can't promise that,” she said. 

“Then call someone who can,” Steve said. “In the meantime, my crew and I are going to load up these valuable pieces of art we are in the process of returning to their rightful owners up into our truck out front.”

“Fine, I'll call Fury and see if he can pull some strings.”

Hours later, with their loot stashed in a truck heading to their company, Natasha got word that the pardons would come through as long as the art they can't find kin for go to museums. “That sounds fair,” Steve said. Now Natasha and her team staked out the house while Steve played bait inside for Schmidt. A black town car pulled up to the brownstone and the sting was on. “Heads up, people. I got Schmidt in front of the house,” Natasha said.

“Copy that,” Clint said. 

“Seven other players entering the house with him,” she said. Before they could react, gunfire erupted and the agents went into the action. Just as they made it across the street, the house blew up. Natasha flew back and landed on the pavement, hard on her back. When she realized what happened, she slowly got up and looked at the house. It was on fire. “STEVE!” she shouted. She went to go into the house, but Thor stopped her. She repeatedly shouted for him, but no one could survive that explosion. “Steve,” she cried.

There wasn't anything anybody could do.

Four years later.....

Natasha sighed out as she opened the front door of her villa. It was a yearly thing for her to visit the place she met Steve. “Move, Mama,” a voice said and she moved to accommodate her son. Steven Grant Rogers, Jr. was every bit like his father. Blonde hair, nose, ears, smile and his piercing blue eyes. When ever he would look at her with them with a sad look, she could never say no to him. 

“Get your stuff upstairs, Stevie,” she said getting three suit cases into the house.

“Okay, Mama.” Despite being jet lagged, Natasha knew she would have to go to the grocer's to get food for her and her growing son. She went into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. To her surprise, it was full of food. She checked the pantry and found it full of new food and any food from last year was tossed out. Must have been Marta, the housekeeper she had clean the house every week. She closed the pantry and looked over to see the house that Steve was staying in all those years ago. It had a FOR SALE sign on it. Still hasn't sold yet.

Traveling with a three year old toddler was grueling and she was knackered, as was Stevie. After giving him a bath in the huge claw tub in her bathroom, she settled him into bed in his own room just across the hall from her. She took a shower before dressing for bed. She got a glass of wine and grabbed the book she was reading on the plane. She was almost done with it and she wanted to finish it. 

Since the house blew up, Fury decided to honor his agreement with Steve and his crew was pardoned all around. Bucky stayed on in the FBI as their consultant, mostly because he wanted to be close to Natasha and Stevie. He was Uncle Bucky and he felt it was his duty to watch out for Steve's family. Peter and Gabriella settled in DC and worked on their little project while Skye became an analyst for the FBI. 

Natasha was just getting into her book when she heard a thunk downstairs. The agent in her had her out of her bed and getting the gun she kept in the villa out before heading downstairs. There was someone in the foyer picking up the umbrella stand. “Freeze or I'll put a hole in you,” she said cocking her gun. The figure froze hearing it. “Slowly stand and put your hands up.” He did as she asked and she drew out a breath. “Turn around slowly,” she said reaching for the light. She turned it on as he turned and she gasped seeing a face she thought she'd never see. “Steve?” He was four years older and had a beard, but it was him. 

“Hi,” he said with a smile. She put the gun down and headed over to him. She drew him into a tight hug and she let out a joyful cry.

“I thought you were dead,” she said. “There wasn't anything left.”

“I know. I got myself into a bunker in the basement and I blew up the house.”

“You blew up the house?!” she asked looking into his blue eyes. “Why?”

“Schmidt said HYDRA was a big operation and even if he went down, his second in command would take over. I had to get rid of them all,” he said.

“We could have done that together,” she said.

“I wanted you safe,” he said and she chuckled before looking him over. She noticed a red stain on his right side. “Yeah, that happened yesterday after I took out the last of them. I don't suppose you have a first aid kit in this house.” 

The bullet wound was superficial. More like a graze, but it needed stitches. Once she clipped the last one, she put a bandage on it and he let out a sigh. She cleaned up her mess and tossed the garbage away. When she came back, Steve was standing up and he walked over to her. “What?” she asked.

“I have some serious making up to do,” he said before kissing her passionately. She moaned feeling his back muscles twitch as he moved his arms around her. Four years was a lot to make up. 

“You'll pop your stitches, she said as he kissed down her neck.

“You can make new ones.” Steve made passionate love to her that night and she fell asleep safe in his arms.

The next morning, Natasha woke up alone in bed. She rolled out of bed and found her robe. She put it on and headed downstairs. She heard her son giggling in the kitchen and she decided to see what was going on. Stevie was at the table eating pancakes as was Steve. “Hey, morning.”

“Morning,” she said watching her two boys.

“Mommy, Steve's pancakes are really good,” Stevie said before putting a forkful in his mouth.

“They are?” she asked and her son nodded his head. 

“Want some?” Steve asked and she sat down. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said before getting up from the table. He made a fresh batch and put them on the table. 

“I see you met my friend, Stevie.”

“He has the same name as I do,” Stevie said.

“He does, doesn't he?” she asked taking a few pancakes from the plate. “Want to know why?” she asked and Stevie nodded. “What if I told you that Steve there is your father?”

“Really?” he asked. “The one you met in the grocer's here?”

“The one in the same, kiddo,” Steve said. Stevie looked between his mom and the man she claimed was his daddy. 

“Are you coming home with us?” he asked.

“I can.”

“Cool,” Stevie said before going back to his pancakes and Natasha chuckled. With one word, her son completed the family.

The End


End file.
